parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
The Kuthian Galaxy Overview
NPO and NPN Rules & Roles * There are four NPN's with the purpose of firstly being the main contributors to the Defenders League (NPO). Secondly they are the four main super powers within the Galaxy. * All NPN's can be role played by anyone so long as its in a passive way (cant declare war on them or with them. Cant undermine their governments etc) ** All NPN's actions in situations such as conflicts well be governed by the region staff * The Defenders League have three responsibilities *# Protection of Peace Planets - Planets where nations can claim territory but don't actually control *# Protect Peace Station - usually stations that function as trading hubs and diplomatic centres *# Enforcing peace treaties if needed and requested by both sides * If war breaks out between Nation A and B and they both have spots on a Peace Planet then they can fight a ground war on that planet but not use any planet killing weapons for obvious reasons. General Rules * No God Modding * No Meta Gaming * No "My nation is better than yours" as all nations are unique * Technology is superior to Magic or powers * Powers and Magic can be used but cannot suppas Technology * Gods or other type being exist but their Divine powers cannot affect other races or territory that isn't a nation's home. So for example greek gods, couldn't effect the Vikings and visa versa unless the Vikings were in Greece and even then it cannot be direct action against them. ** However, Gods can take lesser forms and thus have slight advantages over normal people as a result. ** Use common sense when using divine beings in Role Play as God Modding with them well quite literally not be tolerated. * There well be fixed Hyperspace lanes to help with Galactic Travel for races who do not have technology that would enable them to travel from one side of the galaxy to another in an expedient fashion. * If a person is using an unsiral technology then a factbook or other form of documentation should be created which contains information on that technology. For example Jump Drive, which is used by the Parakkan Star Empire. * We will be looking at creating some sort of technology advancement system to try and ensure not everyone is at the same level. * People are encouraged and allowed to use inspiration from any Sci Fi or fantasy material they like so long as it follows the rules and you state that you are doing so in your factbooks. * For general planetary classification we will be adopting the Star Trek model, information on it can be found here (Star Trek planet classification) and here (Stellar Library) ** As such a person can use there own unique referencing system but must place in (Brackets) what the equivalent is in star trek terms for others reference. This is not a definitive list and more may be added or taken away as it becomes necessary to do so Military Rules and Overview * Total number of military ships cannot exceed 50,000 ** Only 5% of the above total can be either capital ships or dreadnoughts. ** NPN's are not subject to this rule * Your space navy needs to be organised into sector block fleets. ** Though they can be designated as anything you wish so long as it states Block Fleet in brackets * Need provide a typical planetary side invasion force overview ** How many troops and equipment will be used * Need to provide a typical planet garrison / defence overview * When engaging in war or battles all fleet deployments must be organised in a Factbook which will state how many fleets are being devoted to any particular battle. ** The idea is to stop infinite reinforcements being utilised. * Please remember not to Over Power / God Mod or Meta game your military otherwise you will be told to change it and it wont be recognised until you do Map Rules (Currently being updated) * One map square is equal to 32 sector blocks. * Sector block contains 5 sectors. * Sectors contain 5 star systems ** Each sector of space is the approximately several light years long (on average 5 to 7) * Each Nation can claim a maximum of 10 Map Squares ** Though if ever a fluid border is style is adopted then that will be a rough estimate. ** Just because you control a map square doesn't mean your nation has to control all the sectors blocks within it. Though obviously that relates more to internal role play. * Each NPN controls 15 * Black on the Map represents unknown space, so nations there may have mapped it but other nation wont have. Which will need to be taken into account when Role Playing, in particular when it comes to conflicts * Any territory that isn't claimed by someone is independent territory and can be used by all None Playable Nations (NPN) Overview The Lunar Republic Lunar.png|Lunar in Combat attire Swtor-novadive-scout-2.jpg|Lunar Attack Fighter, very agile Thranta-class Republic Corvette.png|Lunar Corvette Valor-class cruiser.png|Capital Ship of the Lunar Fleet, carries 5 corvette & 500 Fighters The Lunar Republic was founded over several thousand years ago on the Planet Equinox, from there they spread out into space encountering many different races, some of which were peaceful and some of which were not. As the years went by the Republic expanded welcoming other aliens into its embrace. However, the Republic encountered the Omanai Stratocracy who were a military civilisation and saw the Republic as something else to be conquered. The war between the two nations lasted 120 years and eventually an uneasy peace treaty was signed by the two combatants, and embassies established. The Lunar Republic was one of the founding members of The Defenders League and has become one of its main backers. The Lunar's are known for being honest but prideful in their Republic and they are of the firm belief that only throw unification under their banner can the Galaxy be guaranteed peace and prosperity. As a result the Lunar Republic has sought to build close relations with other races and even try and encourage them to join their Republic. The Levelians Stratocracy Levelians.png|Military attire Fighter.png|Close Range Attack Fighter, very agile Heavy Escort.png|Heavy Escort War Cruiser.png|Flagship Like the four main superpowers in the galaxy the Levelians are one of the main contributors to the Defenders League, though perhaps not out of choice. It was only as a result of the galactic war 400 years ago, which by its conclusion the Levelians suffered the most losses due in part because of a lack of investment in their military technology despite them being a military nation. The other part was incompetence by some of their commanders due to them becoming overconfident after a number of victories over several minor races. As a result the Levelians Stratocracy were forced to come to the table and compromise with the other three major powers in the galaxy. However, since then they have quickly rebuilt their fleets and addressed their technological disadvantages of the Galactic War, by investing more money in their military science divisions and even trading technology with other races such as Belletani. The Levelians are known for being disciplined warriors who follow a strict code of conduct when engaging in warfare. However, they are known to always be seeking opportunities to expand their borders. Whether that be throw conquest or political means. Belletani Corporatocracy Belletani.png|General Attire StarViper.jpg|StarViper, Fast robotic Vengeance.jpg|Heavy Escort Kedalbe.jpg|Flagship, carries 200 fighters and has a Super Beam Cannon The Belletani Corporatocracy are perhaps one of the most unique government types found in the galaxy where the nation is controlled by the top five corporations. The focus of the Belletani Corporatocracy is mainly economic and in particular the prosperity of their economy. They favour building strong links with other races and then slowly making them dependent on Corporatocracy and then effectively taking over other races, throw them being indebted to the Belletani. As such the Corporatocracy has very little in terms of a welfare system for its poor citizens, and a high slavery rate. Furthermore, whilst the Corporatocracy has a small standing military that is used to secure their borders, but the big five corporations are the ones who provide the Corporatocracy military might. Often recouping the costs from the government budget. Furthermore, it is not uncommon for the Corporatocracy to higher mercenaries to sabotage their opponents. Finally the Belletani are known for their cunning and arrogance, they also have a serious dislike of The Lunar Republic, viewing them as their main rivals. The Order Of The Black Star Otherwise known as simply "The Order", a powerful and ancient organisation. It was founded by the Darak, a race from the fringes of the galaxy who claim that they originally came from another galaxy entirely. While it is unknown how true these claims may be, not many people want to argue with the Darak or their vassal races. The Order is a Millitary/Relegious organisation that acts as a government. They control many worlds and many races within, their doctrine encourages them to use diplomacy to those who they can - but to crush with overwhelming force those they cannot negotiate with. As such, they have one of, if not the most powerful navies in the galaxy. With experimental projects and weapons the like of which, other races can only dream of. They like to think of their organisation as the strong arm of the NPO, and they hold much pride in this fact. The Order is under control of the "Council of 4", a group of four individuals that govern the direction of the order. However, their most senior member of the council, the high priestess is known to be the one with the true power. What she says, more often than not goes. Lest the other members face the wrath of the powerful psionic. Defenders League (NPO) The Defenders League was created by the four Super Powers of the Galaxy for one purpose, to administrate the Peace Planet system of Uzara. As such they allocate any races wishing to have a presence on the planet with space, and then to defend that system and ensure the system remains at peace. As such they have 5 light cruisers at their disposal. Though the League also owns one Avalon Station which they use to produce their Light Cruisers and host Ambassadors, as well as provide a vital trade hub. Other Disclaimer I take no credit for the creation of the pictures on this page. It is important to note that these pictures whilst found using a google search are not my creation. Furthermore, the ones i have created have usually been with the help of such programs as Star Trek Online etc. Category:The Kuthian Galaxy Region